


The Greenhouse

by Kalikuks



Series: The Paths We Walk [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aphrodisiacs, Blind Hanzo Shimada, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Dragon Sight, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Magic Fruit, Magical Means of Seeing, Manhandling, Monster Jesse McCree, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Transformation, Versatile Hanzo Shimada, Versatile Jesse McCree, Watcher in the Woods Universe, magic flowers, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: The reason being, she’d expressed in the letter to Hanzo, is that these flowers and plants are often incredibly powerful aphrodisiacs on their own, among other things. All parts of the flowers can apparently cause an insatiable lust in those who come into contact, the pollen, and scents especially. And those whose bodies are just not up to keeping up with such a powerful sex drive can come into some rather fatal side effects. The sorceress had recommended Hanzo bring a trusted companion or lover along to help work off the many effects of the plants she seeks.Hence why Jesse is here. Though, Hanzo’s beloved husband had not needed much convincing.-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --In which Hanzo and Jesse are hired to find magic plants and have some fun with the effects of said plants. Side Story in the same universe as Watcher in the Woods set after the events in that tale.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: The Paths We Walk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786423
Comments: 21
Kudos: 155





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> People wanted more of the Watcher Universe AND Sex Pollen so I'm giving y'all both.  
> I'm going to try my best to keep it so you can read this without having read this first part of this series Watcher in the Woods, but there will be some references to it I will have to slip in. I do suggest reading it first if you have not to avoid spoilers for Watcher.   
> And if you HAVE come here from reading Watcher or came back because you love this universe too, please know that your enthusiasm for these stories brings me much joy! This would not be possible without you guys. The Writing Gremlin thanks you with all her heart.
> 
> There's no smut in this first chapter since it's all set up for the coming chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“This is it?”

Hanzo steers his own horse to stand next to Jesse’s on the grassy knoll overlooking the ruins of a large manor. In the center of the destroyed structure is the only thing left immaculate; the greenhouse. 

Everything else here is overgrown and lush, nature reclaiming the land where the sprawling manor house had once stood. It had apparently once belonged to a powerful mage who’d coveted many strange plants, and upon his death and without heirs, the manor was left to rot. The greenhouse left behind a mysterious, lasting monument in the middle of this gorgeous valley. 

A monument other mages and sorcerers have taken advantage of. The plants inside have flourished, and from what Hanzo had been informed of in the summons of this particular job, the greenhouse is more than it seems. Not keen to leave their own manors or towers, those that seek the properties of the plants housed inside often send mercenaries and other such sellswords to retrieve whatever they need from inside.

Which is why Hanzo and Jesse are here.

This particular job comes to them from lands farther than their own hidden village, a sorceress who specializes in love potions and tinctures had sought Hanzo’s help after hearing of his growing reputation as a sellsword and monster slayer at times. Though she promised in the letter she’d sent by a hawk that, as far as she is aware, the greenhouse is more than safe and there are no dangerous creatures to impede his progress. It’s just that the plants she desires for this particular batch of potions are incredibly potent and best retrieved by someone with a strong constitution and ample stamina. 

The reason being, she’d expressed in the letter to Hanzo, is that these flowers and plants are often incredibly powerful aphrodisiacs on their own, among other things. All parts of the flowers can apparently cause an insatiable lust in those who come into contact, the pollen, and scents especially. And those whose bodies are just not up to keeping up with such a powerful sex drive can come into some rather fatal side effects. The sorceress had recommended Hanzo bring a trusted companion or lover along to help work off the many effects of the plants she seeks.

Hence why Jesse is here. Though, Hanzo’s beloved husband had not needed much convincing when given the details of the job Hanzo is to undertake. Even now, Jesse looks eager to get inside and get looking for these flowers. Not that they usually have a need for such things as aphrodisiacs. 

It just sounded  _ fun _ , a chance to explore the capabilities of these magical plants with Jesse. With the additional bonus of getting paid. After so many other jobs that have taken both Jesse and Hanzo around the world, it is also a much-needed trip for the two of them to spend some alone time together. A week together in an enchanted, famously beautiful greenhouse. Jesse had made sure they had all the supplies they would need, for both their work and play. 

Hanzo can’t help but look over to Jesse now, giving him a sultry little smile before he gently nudges his horse forward. Both he and Jesse start trotting their horses down the gently sloping hill and towards the greenhouse. There’s a makeshift hitching post for their mounts with a water trough and ample greenery for them to feed upon. Jesse goes about filling it with water from a nearby stream so their horses can drink while Hanzo works on the greenhouse door.

Hanzo pulls the intricate doors open, though he has to fight the grip of twisting vines and lichen that has grown over the inside of the door. The greenhouse has not been visited in some time by the looks of it, and Hanzo smiles to himself at the thought of finally truly being alone with his husband. Jesse joins him just as he’s got the twin doors loose enough to slip inside. Jesse follows him through, and they let the doors slide closed behind them. They’ll be back through later to check up on the horses. 

Inside the greenhouse is indeed nothing like it is on the outside. They’re both hit by a wall of humidity as they step onto the overgrown stone path. What had looked like a small glass structure in the middle of ruins outside is a sprawling, lush forest on the inside. Further in, there’s the barest hint of another doorway. Said doorway is gently alight with arcane runes in Hanzo’s Dragon Sight, which is how he could spot it in the first place. No doubt it leads to more of the many self-contained ecosystems beyond the one they are currently standing in. 

In this section of the greenhouse, all sorts of shimmering and beautiful butterflies flutter about, flitting between incredible and vibrant blooms of all types. Jesse whistles low, shrugging out of his travel cloak. Hanzo does the same and offers to hold onto Jesse’s cloak and clothes as he undresses, Jesse taking the opportunity to switch forms. Hanzo waits patiently as Jesse finishes shifting from his small human disguise to his full monster form. Hanzo chuckles softly as Jesse shakes himself and wraps his serape around his shoulders. 

“I don’t think it’ll ever  _ not _ feel cramped in that form,” Jesse admits as he takes his human-sized clothes from Hanzo and packs them away into the rucksack he’s brought.

Hanzo distractedly hums in agreement, catching sight of the supplies Jesse’s brought along, tucked between the enchanted jars they’d acquired to transport the sprouts of the flowers the sorceress has requested. Jesse notices where he’s looking and sends Hanzo a flirty wink when he rises to his full height, towering over Hanzo as he offers one of his large hands to his husband. Hanzo takes it gladly as they start to walk the overgrown paths to begin to search for what they’ve come to seek. 

The lush foliage of the canopy in this section at least provides relief for Hanzo’s tinctured sight, filtering the brilliant sunlight. It also means that there are gorgeous curtains of light glowing across the paths, and the light catches on Jesse’s mane in striking ways. Hanzo squeezes Jesse’s hand, just a little possessive of his handsome husband. 

A side effect from the Dragon’s Sight and having his dragons so close to the surface for so long. Dragons are covetous, after all. Hanzo doesn’t think Jesse minds much though. In fact, he rumbles softly and squeezes Hanzo’s hand back, as equally possessive. There will be ample time later for Hanzo to get his hands on all of Jesse, but for the moment at least they must concentrate on their work

Hanzo has to unfortunately pull his hand from Jesse’s to rifle through his own bag, pulling from it a worn leather-bound book. The sorceress had sent it shortly after Hanzo had accepted her job with a note inside detailing that it was a gift for Hanzo to keep and utilize to make finding the flowers far easier. It’s an enchanted field guide of sorts, all Hanzo needs to do is attune it to the area he is in and its blank pages will fill with information on what can be found. 

It will take a few moments to attune to the surrounding area, so while they wait, Hanzo and Jesse slowly make their way up the path. Soon enough they come into a small clearing in the center of this area, bordered in some parts by large, mossy stones. In the center, there is a large pond with large golden fish swimming inside, and frogs that perch on floating lily pads. Hanzo crosses over to sit on one of the flat mossy stones, the thick plant covering making the stone much softer to sit on as he keeps an eye on the field guide. 

In the meantime, Jesse goes about setting up the small campsite nearby where they will be staying until they complete their task. The sorceress will be understanding if Hanzo takes a while to get the ingredients to her, she’d written as much in her letter. Needless to say, they plan on taking as much time as they need. 

Eventually, the field guide that the sorceress provided alights in Hanzo’s Dragon Sight. He curiously flips open to the first page and watches as a small blotch of ink spreads over the page. At first nothing but a full page of black ink before it slowly starts to recede, leaving behind gorgeous illustrations of plant life and even the butterflies that live in this room of the greenhouse. When the leather-bound book stops glowing, Hanzo flips it closed and joins Jesse. 

“My Heart,” Hanzo starts as he steps up to his beloved, and when Jesse hums and turns to look at him he holds out the leather-bound guidebook to him, “the guide has finished attuning. Do you wish to go seek the first flower soon?”

“Hm, perhaps we could find it before we gotta find somethin’ ta eat?” Jesse rumbles thoughtfully as he turns and quickly finishes up setting up a makeshift bed under the boughs of two trees. Task complete, he turns to Hanzo and sits, taking Hanzo into his arms when Hanzo moves towards him. “If this is one of the really potent blooms though, we might need the energy. Early supper first an’ then we can go about lookin’?”

“You’re right, It would be wise to eat first,” Hanzo agrees, flipping through the book idly as he lounges in Jesse’s hold, “Shall you go hunting or shall I?”

“I’ll hunt, you can go check on the horses an’ start lookin’ through that book for the flower we’re lookin’ for first,” Jesse rumbles, leaning down to affectionately nuzzle Hanzo with his massive head, “An’ when I come back, we’ll cook together. Can’t trust you not to burn down this lovely place.”

Hanzo jabs Jesse’s side for teasing, though he does so fondly. Jesse’s been helping Hanzo’s skill in the kitchen grow since they were married. He’s still got a long way to go. Campfire cooking is more straightforward at least, though Jesse would argue that there is more to it then sticking something over a fire and seeing if it burns or doesn’t. To his credit though, Hanzo hasn’t burned anything in months. Jesse just loves to tease.

“Then you best get hunting before I find something edible here and attempt to cook it,” Hanzo says ominously, moving from Jesse’s embrace to stand.

Jesse shuffles his huge form onto his feet, coming to stand next to Hanzo. He leans down enough to look Hanzo in the eye and wink.

“Better than you threatenin’ to start without me,” Jesse rumbles low and sultry, lifting one of his multiple hands to stroke Hanzo’s cheek, “All I been thinkin’ bout durin’ the ride over is finally gettin’ my hands on ya when we were finally alone. I’d hate to miss a moment with you.”

“Then you best hurry, My Heart,” Hanzo purrs as he steps closer into Jesse’s space, “before I tire of waiting.”

Jesse rumbles and dips to steal a kiss. One that is deep, passionate, and full of filthy promise. Hanzo has to bite his lip to keep in his disappointed sigh when they part to go complete their respective tasks. Hanzo’s been patient the entire journey here, he can spare some for the next hour. 

If he goes about his tasks with haste, eager for what the evening has in store then well, that’s just his own prerogative. 


	2. Death's Kiss

Together, Hanzo and Jesse create as best a meal they can with what Jesse brought back from his hunt. A simple stew of rabbit and some edible mushrooms and roots that Hanzo used the enchanted field guide to locate. A hearty meal before they set out to look for the first of the plants the sorceress requires. 

Hanzo had time to read over the entry in the field guide for what they needed to find in this area while awaiting Jesse’s return. It’s a bushy plant that blooms with bright scarlet flowers. It’s famously known for its gorgeous, lush blooms that resemble a pair of ruby lips as well as its powerful effect on the human libido. At times too powerful, one of the blooms the sorceress had warned Hanzo should not be messed with by those of weak constitution. It earned the name Death’s Kiss for these reasons.

Jesse and Hanzo, however, are both not only in their prime, but they are also  _ technically _ immortal. They should be more than fine, but still, they choose to exercise caution, as they still do not know the full extent of the immortality they have achieved. With them both under such powerful magics that is Jesse’s arcane artefact of a Heart, and Hanzo’s ever-present spirits who he relies on heavily to  _ see _ , it would be wise to do so. Magic can be finicky, as they have both learned. 

They decide only one of them will go retrieve one of the blooms for the sorceress. The pollen and scent is the main source of the desired effects, so it would be best for one of them to go into the cluster of the plants. That way either only Jesse or Hanzo himself will be exposed to a large amount of the pollen while in the flower patch, and the other will be still exposed to a lesser dose when the other returns with one of the flowers and undoubtedly a good amount of the pollen on their person. 

Now all they need to do is decide who goes. Which is a lot harder than it seemed at the start. Not even a good few games of rock-parchment-shears will help them decide. It doesn’t help that they keep tying as they keep trying. 

“How about this,” Jesse starts after they both throw shears for the seventeenth time, “we pitch it to each other. Pros and Cons, I’ll start.”

Hanzo pouts and relaxes his hand, tucking it into the crook of his arm as he crosses them, “Very well, I will humour you, my Heart. Why should it be you?”

“Well, you  _ like it _ when I get all hot an’ flustered for you,” Jesse begins, leaning down close to Hanzo and cupping his chin in his large hand, “this lil’ flower patch will do that to me tenfold, all for you to play with, Darlin’. You’d have me all a mess for you, beggin’ for you.”

Jesse’s three other hands lift and run over Hanzo’s body in gentle, sensual touches. Jesse’s claws are gentle where they graze over the curve of Hanzo’s ass. Hanzo bites his lip and stares evenly at Jesse. He does enjoy having Jesse at his mercy and overwhelming him with touch and praise. But he can easily do that any day, no flower needed, and there will be ample time to play that way while they are still on this job. 

“You’d be a mess,” Hanzo agrees, “but I don’t want a mess, not tonight. Besides,” Hanzo lifts his own hands and trails them under the serape. He settles them at Jesse’s hips before he slides one gently across Jesse’s lower belly, and then dipping it lower yet to tease the apex of Jesse’s sheath, “I find the thought of me being at your mercy more appealing.” 

“Think of it, my Heart,” Hanzo purrs as he steps closer into Jesse, knuckles dipping lower to tease the opening of Jesse’s sheath, “Me, needing you,  _ singing _ for you, writhing in pleasure for you,” Hanzo bites his lip again to hide half of his wicked grin, “stuck on your knot with nowhere to go and mad with pleasure and in want of you and only able to take what you give me in those moments.” 

“I didn’t even consider my knot,” Jesse admits in a whisper, turning all three of his bright luminous eyes down to Hanzo, “You play dirty , Sweetheart.”

“The entire point of this excursion with you is to play dirty, my Love,” Hanzo says with a smug grin. He pats Jesse’s chest affectionately, “Go on then, go settle down to await my return and I’ll be on my way.”

“Now  _ you _ hold on,” Jesse wraps his arms around Hanzo and tugs him close before Hanzo can go off to find the flowers, “What’d  _ you _ prefer in that situation? You takin’ it while burnin’ up somethin’ fierce because of the entire patch o’ flowers  _ or _ me givin’ it to ya like I can’t get enough o’ you. You always said you wanted me to play a lil’ rougher with you an’ you really gonna turn away the first chance you get?”

Jesse lifts Hanzo into his arms and his large hands possessively knead at his ass. Hanzo bites back a moan at feeling Jesse’s claws so close to simply ripping off his hakama. Jesse has a point, Hanzo’s been dying for Jesse to stop being overly cautious in bed. Getting what he’s wanted for some time now, it sends a thrill up Hanzo’s spine. 

“Very well,” Hanzo purrs breathlessly, his voice betraying his excitement, “You can retrieve the flowers. On one condition.” 

“Anythin’ for you, Gorgeous.” 

“Rip my clothes off of me,” Hanzo practically growls, “I want your claws on me. I have extras with me, and these are falling apart anyway.”

Jesse whistles low, following the noise with a wide, fanged grin, “As my Lord Shimada commands.”

Jesse sets Hanzo back down, but Hanzo does not allow him to get far without a deep, dirty kiss for good luck and a quick return. Jesse rumbles deep in his chest when the kiss breaks and nuzzles Hanzo affectionately. Hanzo helps Jesse retrieve the enchanted jars to place the flower in for transport before his beloved husband disappears into the thick foliage of this greenhouse room.

It leaves Hanzo alone to prepare himself. 

He practically dives for Jesse’s rucksack in his eagerness, rummaging through until he finds what he desires. From the depths of Jesse’s bag, he finds their lubricant, one of many jars they’ve brought. Hanzo then undoes his obi and wriggles out of his hakama just enough for him to have room to prepare himself.

Hanzo teases himself with his first slick finger, rubbing around and around his rim before he sinks it inside himself slowly. Barely brushing his own prostate as he works that finger in and out of himself in slow, deliberate strokes. It could be some time before Jesse returns, drawing out his own preparation in the meantime will give Hanzo something to do. So Hanzo takes it slow and easy, making himself huff in frustration at the barely-there penetration of a single finger before he finally starts working in the second. 

He continues like this, teasing and edging himself, for a long while. Working himself open until he’s stretching himself on three thick fingers. Eventually, Hanzo pulls his own slick fingers from his hole with a frustrated whine, adjusts his hakama, and waits for Jesse. 

The night has set in fully in the greenhouse. Fireflies have replaced the butterflies, the little glowing lights of the insects dancing in the foliage. It's a gorgeous place, and Hanzo admits that he is eager to see what else lays beyond the door that leads deeper into this enchanted structure. He’s especially excited to discover it all with Jesse.

There’s a rustle in the foliage that has Hanzo sitting up, eagerly scanning the treeline for sign of Jesse. Their eyes meet first. Jesse’s three eyes are large and luminous in the dark as he stalks out of the brush towards Hanzo, crawling on four of his limbs while his free hands clutch both the enchanted jar for the sorceress, and a small bouquet of the Death’s Kiss. Jesse’s approach brings with him a cloying scent of sweetness in the air. It’s enough that a headiness is already overcoming Hanzo by the time Jesse reaches him.

Jesse pointedly sets the enchanted jar, full of an entire bush of the flowers that has magically shrunken down to fit inside, within his rucksack amidst the other jars they will fill. His gaze never leaves Hanzo as he does this, and he extends the bouquet of the scarlet flowers to his husband. Hanzo takes them and lifts it to his nose, eyes falling shut. When Hanzo exhales he does so with a full-body shudder. His body feels like it’s been set alight, heat pooling in his belly and his cock already straining his hakama.

Jesse is no better. His claws are sunk into the earth, arms trembling with the effort of not pouncing and taking Hanzo right then and there. Hanzo sets the bouquet aside so it will not be ruined, but he does pluck two of the flowers from it. One to tuck behind his own ear, and one behind Jesse’s. Jesse leans into his touch and Hanzo then sets his other hand overtop one of Jesse’s.

“My husband,” Hanzo leans closer into Jesse’s space as he purrs, “It’s alright. I’ve already readied myself for you.”

Claws sink into Hanzo’s hips and another of Jesse’s hands cradles his head as he’s dragged giggling to lie underneath Jesse, who growls out a curse. Fangs are then at Hanzo’s neck, Jesse biting and suckling bruises onto Hanzo’s skin. Hanzo writhes and grips Jesse’s mane, trying to buck his hips to seek sweet friction. He feels so wound up already that even the fabric of his clothing is setting him alight. Hanzo squirms and sighs, seeking more of anything at this point. It’s a heat under his skin that he can’t quell. 

Jesse seems no better. Hanzo’s fingers stroke along his elongated jaw to twine his fingers into Jesse’s beard, to tug him into a deep kiss. It’s messy and uncoordinated, Jesse’s larger tongue lapping into Hanzo’s mouth. Hanzo has to back out of the kiss to gasp for air and Jesse laps at his neck once more before he bites down. In retaliation, Hanzo sneaks his leg between Jesse’s to rub along Jesse’s sheath. It earns Hanzo a snarl of pleasure from Jesse before his husband backs off. Hanzo tries to follow but Jesse pins him with a hand that bullies itself under Hanzo’s haori to stroke over Hanzo’s skin until Jesse has a handful of Hanzo’s pec.

Hanzo groans from the touch alone, eyes fluttering closed. Hanzo feels Jesse’s other hands resettle on his hips before they slide lower, squeezing his thighs before they move to trail claws along the inside of Hanzo’s thighs. The touch makes Hanzo shiver, and he bites his lip as Jesse’s claws puncture the fabric of the crotch of his hakama. The fabric tears easily under Jesse’s strength, leaving Hanzo shuddering as only his most private areas are exposed. 

“Gorgeous,” Jesse breathes, his voice a deep growl before he lifts Hanzo off the ground entirely to flip him around in his arms.

Hanzo settles back to chest in Jesse’s arms, stretching an arm to grip Jesse’s unbroken horn. Hanzo lifts himself enough to nuzzle his face against Jesse’s cheek. Jesse nuzzles back before he leans forward and shoves Hanzo back to the ground, one hand heavy on Hanzo’s shoulder as he is pinned. Hanzo can’t help the wild grin on his face as he wriggles his ass in the air playfully. Jesse rumbles and leans over Hanzo, changing his means of pinning his much smaller husband by gathering Hanzo’s wrists in one hand above his head. 

It leaves Hanzo stretched out under his husband, ass in the air and hakama ripped to leave nothing to the imagination. His cock hangs hard and heavy between his legs, already dripping precome onto the grass. Hanzo doesn’t bother muffling the annoyed growl he makes, trying to buck back against Jesse. It turns into a soft moan when Jesse grinds his hips against Hanzo’s exposed ass. 

Hanzo tries to move back against Jesse, but his husband still has him pinned as much as possible. An easy feat with four arms. All Hanzo can do is whine and writhe in Jesse’s hold as he’s ground against. Soon Jesse’s hot, slick cock is sliding between Hanzo’s thighs when it fully slips from Jesse’s sheath. 

“Unfair,” Hanzo groans when Jesse begins to fuck between his thighs in earnest, two of Jesse’s hands making sure his thighs are tight together.

“You’re the one who started without me,” Jesse rumbles between pleasured huffs, “Bet you looked real sweet preppin’ yourself for lil’ ol’ me. Wish I coulda watched you, made you put on a show for me.” 

Hanzo growls out in frustration and tries to break Jesse’s hold on him, wriggling fruitlessly. Jesse’s got brute strength and a good hold on Hanzo, so it’s all Hanzo can do but take what Jesse chooses to give. Right now that’s just his cock hot and hard between Hanzo’s thighs. It’s driving Hanzo crazy, his body oversensitive to every touch yet this is not enough to quell the heat in his belly. 

Jesse presses his face to Hanzo’s, his pleasured huffs tousling Hanzo’s loose hair. His large tongue laps at Hanzo’s cheek and Hanzo tries to tug his wrists from Jesse’s hold. Jesse is a heavy weight above him, both comforting and maddening in spades. Hanzo lifts best he can to drop his head so he can hazily watch Jesse’s cock slide between his thighs. It brushes up against the underside of Hanzo’s own cock and balls, framed by the tatters of Hanzo’s ruined hakama. The purple hues of the spirit realm doing nothing to lessen the lewd sight. 

“ _ Jesse _ ,” Hanzo sighs out in frustration, his voice deep and rough, eyes screwing shut, “Give me your cock or I swear I’ll--”

The heat of Jesse’s cock is suddenly absent from between Hanzo’s thighs, and Hanzo hisses out when he feels the dripping tip of it kiss at his stretched hole. He tries to press back against it best as he can, to entice Jesse and prevent any further teasing. Blessedly, Jesse seems to have reached his own threshold of what he can take. Hanzo presses his face against his arms to muffle the near inhuman noise he makes as Jesse sinks inside him. 

That’s naturally when Jesse releases the hold he has on Hanzo’s wrists, shifting his hold to pull Hanzo up against his body to cradle him close as he lets his husband adjust. Hanzo’s chest rises and falls rapidly as he tries to catch his breath, the heat of Jesse inside him is nearly unbearable. He feels maddeningly close to completion, yet still so far from it. His pleasure hazed mind registers that it must be the effect of the flower. All other thought is chased from Hanzo’s mind when Jesse begins to move. If having Jesse between his thighs was driving him mad, this is far worse. Hanzo’s entire body trembles from the pleasure, and Hanzo can feel that Jesse is no better with how close they are pressed together. 

One of Jesse’s hands drifts up to cradle Hanzo’s face. Hanzo lays one hand over Jesse’s, panting against Jesse’s palm, spreading his fingers to fit them between Jesse’s in order to twine them. Jesse’s claws dig slightly into Hanzo’s hips, pulling them against his own when he snaps them to drive himself into Hanzo over and over again, his fourth arm supporting them both. Hanzo can’t even find the breath to gasp or moan with the pace Jesse has set. 

Hanzo bites his lip, he can feel the tease of Jesse’s knot against his hole. He tries to bear down on it, reaches his free hand for Jesse’s thigh and grips uselessly at it, silently urging his beloved to give him what he wants. Jesse snarls lowly, one of the hands on Hanzo’s hips drifting down to grip Hanzo’s thigh to lift his leg. Jesse grinds his knot against Hanzo’s entrance, his claws pricking through the remnants of Hanzo’s hakama as his grip tightens in his concentration. Hanzo mouths breathless pleas until Jesse’s knot finally slips inside him.

Jesse makes a soft whine while he grinds his knot inside Hanzo, and Hanzo can hardly make a sound himself. His grip is knuckle-white where he’s still gripping Jesse’s hand and thigh. Hanzo growls in frustration, he still feels so close, on the precipice. If the desperate grinding is any indication, Jesse is on the precipice too. Frustrated tears prick at his eyes and he finally manages to make a noise in the form of a desperate whine of Jesse’s name. 

Jesse rumbles lowly before he adjusts his hold on Hanzo, sitting up fully. Hanzo lolls his head against Jesse’s chest, nuzzling against him and hissing when Jesse’s knot tugs as he’s moved. The hand Jesse had been cradling his face with trails down to curl loosely around Hanzo’s neck, long claws gently trailing through Hanzo’s beard and along his jaw. Jesse leans his head down to rub his face against Hanzo’s. Hanzo reaches up his free hand to grasp Jesse’s horn again. 

“What you need, Sweetheart?” Jesse rumbles into Hanzo’s ear, his other three hands moving over Hanzo’s body, grasping possessively, “Need me to tell you how tight you are around me?” 

Jesse slips a claw in the loose knot of Hanzo’s obi and tugs it until it falls open along with Hanzo’s haori. It reveals the flush of Hanzo’s chest, one of Jesse’s free hands slipping underneath the fabric to slide over Hanzo’s warm skin and cup and squeeze one of his pecs. Jesse’s tongue slides slowly over Hanzo’s neck before his snout-like face noses under the fabric to access more of Hanzo’s skin. Jesse’s other two hands are still gripping Hanzo’s hips, though one drifts up to trail gentle claws along the underside of Hanzo’s cock. A light, teasing touch with an edge of danger. It makes Hanzo shiver. 

“Fill me so completely,” Hanzo breathlessly fires back, “so no, I don’t need you to tell me such things, my Heart.” 

“Shame, you know I like to wax poetic about your ass an’ how nice it feels around me.” Jesse mock pouts, “I’ll find somethin’ to run my mouth about, I’m sure. Like how I’m sure damn glad no one else is around to see you like this, got you all to myself, lookin’ a right mess.” 

Jesse pointedly grinds deep as he can, making Hanzo hiss out a pleased whine. Hanzo’s grips slips from Jesse’s horn to the nearest patch of Jesse’s mane that he immediately tugs, resulting in Jesse moaning softly. Jesse’s fangs are then back on Hanzo’s skin, nibbling gently at first at Hanzo’s shoulder before he bites down harder. Hanzo hisses in a mix of pleasure and pain. The hand that Jesse had been teasing Hanzo’s cock with has cupped both his cock and balls, Jesse gently rolling them in his palm. Hanzo bucks his hips best that he can to rut his cock against Jesse’s hand. 

All of Hanzo’s focus narrows down to Jesse’s hand teasing his cock, the stretch of Jesse’s knot and the heat of his cock still buried so deep inside him that Jesse’s still slowly grinding as deep as he can. In the back of Hanzo’s hazy mind he’s starting to understand, especially with each moment that draws on, how this particular flower earned its name. Tears of pleasure start to streak down Hanzo’s face as he squeezes his eyes shut again. 

Hanzo’s been on the precipice so long that when that coil finally snaps its sudden and almost violent. He sobs brokenly in Jesse’s arms, his body twitching with the shudders of his orgasm as he spills messily into Jesse’s hand. Hanzo’s gently held close and Jesse growls low, pressing a kiss to Hanzo’s tear-streaked cheek. 

Yet Jesse’s insistent grinding does not cease. It likely won’t for some time, Hanzo realizes when his mind returns to a better state of clarity. Hanzo had been given only a bouquet of the Death’s Kiss. Jesse had wandered into an entire patch of them. 

“Fuck,” is all the eloquence Hanzo manages before Jesse pins him to the ground again and grinds into Hanzo with more desperation. 

Hanzo cuddles with and clutches the arm Jesse curls under him. His head resting on Jesse’s palm as a pleasure-delirious smile starts to slowly cross his features. Jesse’s knot grinding right into Hanzo’s prostate, his fangs on whatever skin is bare to him. Hanzo’s completely lost track of time when Jesse finally comes, his snarl of pleasure muffled where Jesse’s nuzzled his face into Hanzo’s damp hair. 

There’s a long while where neither of them say anything, just pant softly in the dim light of the greenhouse. Jesse eventually has to pull out, and Hanzo shudders at the trickle of Jesse’s spend he can feel starting to leak out of his hole. Jesse then trails careful, assessing hands over Hanzo’s body, rumbling comfortingly before he gently lifts Hanzo off of the ground. Hanzo flops right into Jesse’s embrace the first chance he can, curling against Jesse’s chest and pressing a tired kiss there. Hanzo dozes in and out while Jesse cleans and tends to him.

“We got  _ how many _ more of these crazy plants to find?” Jesse wonders aloud when they’re both settled in their bedroll close to their campfire.

Hanzo doesn’t offer an answer, as he’s passed out on top of Jesse, drooling into his husband’s chest hair. Jesse rumbles gently and combs careful claws through Hanzo’s hair, undoing any tangles he undoubtedly caused and plucking any grass caught in the dark locks that got stuck while Jesse was manhandling his beloved husband. All the while pondering what else is in store for them when they find the rest of these magic plants. 


	3. Monstrum Metamorphosis

Hanzo wakes up pleasantly sore the next morning cuddled into Jesse’s chest. Hanzo yawns and nuzzles his face between Jesse’s soft pecs, places a kiss there before he starts wiggling his way out of his husband’s arms. Jesse stirs at Hanzo’s motions, and when Hanzo is safely out of the way he sleepily rolls his large body over and boops Hanzo’s temple with his snout-like face. 

“Morning, my Heart,” Hanzo greets him, reaching a hand to cup Jesse’s face, “Sleep well?”

“Always when I’m next to you,” Jesse rumbles, nuzzling Hanzo affectionately. He presses a kiss to Hanzo’s cheek. “We gonna get some grub goin’ and then set out so we can look for another of the plants?” 

Hanzo nods, catches Jesse’s chin in his hands before his husband fully pulls away in order to bring him in close for a proper kiss. Jesse happily rumbles into the kiss before Hanzo lets him pull away. They both set about making a small breakfast. Jesse goes off to check the horses briefly while Hanzo seeks out the door to the next greenhouse room. Nothing else the sorceress needs is in the butterfly room, Hanzo had flipped through the enchanted guide book to double-check. 

He finds the enchanted door soon enough, following the glimmer of it through the foliage of the butterfly room. Soon enough Hanzo is standing in front of the door. It’s an ornate double door, etched with arcane runes that are the reason for the glow in Hanzo’s Dragon Sight. The glass is fogged slightly, and damp with condensation. Hanzo presses a palm to the glass and rubs the fog from it best he can. Even then, Hanzo can’t see through the pane of glass. Nothing substantial anyway, there’s just a wall of purple-hued greenery best that he can tell with the limitations of the Dragon Sight, as well as vines overgrown over the door. 

Jesse’s still going to be a while so Hanzo decides to try to get the door open. Hanzo is in the middle of wriggling the thin blade of Jesse’s hunting knife between the doors to cut away at the vines impeding the opening of the door when Jesse returns. Jesse helps Hanzo get rid of the vines and soon enough they are both slowly pushing the door open. They are hit with a wall of warmth and humidity. The next area of the greenhouse is some form of rainforest, contained within another nearly identical greenhouse structure to the room before. The only difference is the types of plants housed within.

Hanzo steps through the door and Jesse follows. They both slowly make their way further in on the path. The field guide once more starting to glow in Hanzo’s hands. They reach a small clearing, not unlike the one they made camp in within the previous greenhouse room. Hanzo settles on a large trunk of a fallen tree while he waits for the field guide to finish attuning to this new greenhouse room. 

Jesse in the meantime slowly plods along the treeline of the clearing, peering into the deep foliage, his ears twitching at the calls of birds. Hanzo hops off the tree and joins him when the enchanted field guide once more fills with entries of all that can be found in this rainforest room. Jesse lowers himself down to Hanzo’s level when he steps to his side and watches as Hanzo flips through the book for the plants the sorceress seeks.

“This room houses two of the plants we seek, though one is a fruit. The other, I am not entirely sure what it is,” Hanzo murmurs, holding the book up as close to his face as possible so he may parse the writing on the pages. Reading is possible, but not easily done with Dragon Sight. “I believe the fruit may be easiest to find.”

“Sounds good, what we lookin’ for?” Jesse rumbles, leaning in close as Hanzo flips back to the entry on the fruit. 

Hanzo’s lips twitch into a little smirk as they both read the entry. Monstrum fruit is exactly as it sounds, turning whoever should partake of it into a massive monstrous creature. The sorceress wants some of them for her more adventurous clients. Hanzo can’t fault the curiosity of others, he himself has a beautiful husband with a monstrous form. The sex is very fun and rewarding. 

Fondly reminiscing on their many moonlit trysts is what briefly distracts Hanzo from the very pointed look Jesse is sending Hanzo’s way. When he locks his gaze with Jesse’s three eyes, Jesse’s tail slowly starts to flick side to side. When he raises an eyebrow, Jesse rumbles softly.

“We’re gonna play with that, yeah?” Jesse gives Hanzo a gentle nudge, “You  _ must _ be curious.”

Hanzo hums thoughtfully, and he closes the book and runs this thumb over the corners. Jesse is of course already a monster by means of a very powerful spell. Which means the fruit is of course for Hanzo to try if they choose. Admittedly, he is incredibly curious. Jesse softly rumbles and nudges at Hanzo, his eyes big and pleading. Hanzo finally reaches over and strokes Jesse’s cheek. 

“I suppose I could try this fruit, yes,” Hanzo finally answers, “See what happens. Perhaps play a little, if we wish.”

Jesse grins wide and nuzzles Hanzo happily. Hanzo leans over and kisses Jesse’s cheek softly. Jesse wraps his arms around Hanzo’s waist and holds him close for a moment while Hanzo opens the book once more to check the appearance of the fruit again. It’s roughly the same size as an apple, only rounder and a deep dark purple-skinned fruit with light coloured flesh. It grows upon a large, twisting tree with blackened bark. It should be easy to find. 

Together he and Jesse set off along another path. It takes them but an hour, but they both find the tree and the fruit they seek for the sorceress. Jesse rummages through his rucksack again and brings one of their enchanted jars out. Hanzo is helped onto Jesse’s shoulders so he can fill the jar with some of the fruit that he plucks from the branches. Soon enough Hanzo places the last fruit into the jar they have collected for the sorceress and Jesse slowly places the lid back on before tucking the jar away back into his rucksack. 

Then Hanzo plucks the last fruit from the tree and Jesse gently lowers him down to set his feet back on the ground. 

“Let us go back to the clearing,” Hanzo voices softly, taking Jesse’s hand, “The grass is soft there, lush. If I am to become a sort of monster and play with you, I would like to take you there.” 

Jesse flushes and he rumbles softly, twining his fingers with Hanzo’s. They go back the way they came to the step into the clearing once more. Jesse settles himself down in the middle, his tail flicking about eagerly. Hanzo settles next to him and crosses his legs, turning the fruit over in his hands. Jesse offers him his waterskin to clean off the fruit. Hanzo does, humming tunelessly like he does when they are at home and preparing food. 

Hanzo’s dragons are just as curious as he is. They’ve mostly been silent for this trip, the spirits not too interested in the plants and activities Hanzo and Jesse continue to plan on getting into. Hanzo can feel them thrumming under his skin now. A sort of deep and thoughtful hum. They desire to know just how this fruit’s magic will interact with both their presence and Hanzo’s connection to the realm of spirits. Hanzo’s interested to find out if such things will be factored into his transformation as well.

One way to find out.

Hanzo’s first bite is cautious, the small sort of bite you take when you’re unsure if you are able to stomach a certain taste. It’s ultimately unneeded, the fruit is juicy and sweet on Hanzo’s tongue. It’s actually pretty delicious, and Hanzo has devoured it down to the pit before he even realizes he has finished it. Hanzo licks his fingers clean of the juice that dripped down them, and Jesse plucks the pit from Hanzo’s grasp.

He doesn’t toss the pit aside, Jesse slips it into one of the pockets in his rucksack. He’s said to Hanzo many times that he desires to start a garden of his own one day. Hanzo will see to it that Jesse has a greenhouse of his own. Perhaps then Jesse could grow some of the plants they enjoyed playing with here at home. 

An excited tingle travels through Hanzo’s spine at the thought. And then again. By the third shudder, Hanzo realizes that it is not his daydreaming of their homestead but the start of the transformation that is causing the light tremors. His yukata starts to feel tight so he sheds it immediately, letting Jesse take it from him to set it somewhere safe. Hanzo soon starts to feel too large for his  _ skin.  _ He bends over the grass as a more pronounced shudder wracks his frame, his fingers becoming longer and larger and the nails lengthening into blackened claws. 

Jesse rumbles and soothes him, his hands gentle on Hanzo’s body as he slowly takes a different shape. Petting through Hanzo’s hair that slowly starts to lift in unnatural winds and begins to form a mane of dark wisps down his entire back to the twin tips of the split tail that he had sprouted not too long ago. His ears lengthen to become pointed, framing a set of shiny black antlers. Hanzo’s jaw elongates as do his teeth, and he gnashes his new fangs. Skin becomes shiny black fur, and before long the transformation comes to an end.

Jesse whistles low, taking in the unknowable creature of void his husband has become, and Hanzo turns his now golden star-filled gaze to his husband. When Hanzo moves he seems to shine, like tiny little pinpricks of golden light has been caught in the darkness of his fur. 

“Sweetheart you’re…” Jesse seems at a loss for words, his three eyes taking in all of Hanzo, who is now larger than he is, “Damn. You’re gorgeous.” 

“Am I not normally?” Hanzo’s voice teases, his own voice overlaid with a deeper version that is slightly echoed, “Or do you have a preference for beings of an unknowable nature?” 

“I mean I’d have been down with any creature willin’ to have a go with me,” Jesse grins, taking Hanzo’s hands in two of his and giving him a flirty wink, “But these days? I’m a happily taken man.” 

“Then I should happily  _ take _ my man, should I not?” Hanzo says with a playful rumble of his own, his tails flicking side to side.

“Yes  _ please, _ ” Jesse says with an even larger grin and an almost puppy-eager wiggle.

Hanzo tackles Jesse with no small amount of joy. They go rolling across the clearing until the fallen log Hanzo had rested on prior prevents them from rolling right into the foliage. Jesse’s fangs nip at Hanzo’s neck and Hanzo rumbles a purr of his own before he goes about wrestling Jesse properly under him, pinning Jesse’s chest to the ground. Even with his limb advantage, Hanzo’s strength seems to be greater than his husbands, though Hanzo doubts that he minds. Jesse even is eagerly keeping his tail out of the way and rutting his hips back against Hanzo’s. 

Hanzo just leans over Jesse and laps at his cheek with a sinfully long tongue that has Jesse whining needfully. Hanzo tugs Jesse’s mane so they can properly if a little awkwardly with such large fangs, kiss. It devolves into Jesse whining and panting with Hanzo’s tongue nearly down his throat anyway. 

“Holy shit, Darlin’,” is all the breathless eloquence Jesse can muster when they part. 

Hanzo grins a fanged grin and tugs Jesse where he wants him, which is on his back underneath him so Hanzo can kiss and lick and bite all he pleases. Which he happily does, his hands greedy in their exploration of Jesse’s body. Hanzo may know his husband’s body well, but he has never had a chance to explore it like this. He will not allow the opportunity to go to waste. Four hands grasp at Hanzo, four sets of fingers twining into his fur and his wispy, starlit mane. The grip tightens when Hanzo’s exploration takes him lower to one of his favourite places and he’s face to face with Jesse’s leaking sheath. 

Hanzo laps greedily at the slick gathering there, dipping the tip of his tongue inside. It comes into contact with the blazingly hot tip of Jesse’s slowly emerging cock and Jesse bucks and writhes with a whine. Hanzo’s own hand drifts down to explore his own changed form, finding his own sheath to prod and play with while he mercilessly teases and coaxes Jesse’s cock from his. Jesse’s glassy three-eyed gaze focuses on Hanzo’s hand teasing himself so he backs off just enough to let his husband watch for a few moments. 

“Baby, I wanna,” Jesse murmurs between pleasured huffs, his claws flexing uselessly where he’s dug them into the earth at his sides in his pleasure, “Wanna taste you.” 

“As you desire,” Hanzo replies, leaning up to steal a kiss before he shifts their positions slightly, lounging on his side. 

He’s still face to face with Jesse’s cock and balls, only now Jesse has easy access to Hanzo’s own. And he’s not taking it slow either, Jesse’s more or less dived in greedily, lapping at Hanzo’s sheath with his tongue insistently. It feels so different but no less pleasurable than normal, Hanzo finds. It is the entire situation coupled with Hanzo’s transformed state that is making this all the more exciting. He’s never realized how badly he’s desired to be on equal grounds with Jesse like this. 

Perhaps in the future, if Jesse can coax that pit seed to grow into a tree or they visit this place again, there will be a repeat of this performance. Hanzo certainly hopes so.

Until then Hanzo makes the most of what opportunity he has now, using his split tail to tug Jesse’s rucksack over so he may have access to their lubricant. Jesse jolts when Hanzo starts to rub a slick finger carefully around his hole. Hanzo rumbles softly to comfort him, distracts him further by taking the emerged head of Jesse’s cock into his mouth to suck almost lazily as he focuses on readying Jesse to take his. 

They’ve had yet to play this way with Jesse in this true monstrous form. They’ve had trysts in inns when they were both desiring each other and Hanzo had been given permission to play with his husband this way, yes, but that had been Jesse’s humanoid form. Never in Jesse’s monster form. Until now, Jesse just seemed to prefer that Hanzo play with and fuck his sheath anyway. Hanzo gently starts to press the pad of his finger to Jesse’s hole, watching him carefully for discomfort. When Jesse tries to press into the touch eagerly, Hanzo proceeds. 

It’s easy to rile Jesse further after that. Stretching him slowly first one finger, then two, then three. By the time he’s fully stretched to accommodate Hanzo, Jesse’s cock has fully slipped from his sheath and he’s rutting eagerly into the warmth of Hanzo’s mouth while Hanzo rubs insistently at his husband’s prostate. Jesse whines loud when Hanzo’s fingers are removed, and he lifts his head to give his beloved a half-hearted glare.

Hanzo just chuckles low and deep, lifting up and urging Jesse to roll over onto his belly. Jesse does, lifting his ass high in the air with his tail lifted out of the way again to present himself to his husband. Jesse even makes use of his extra set of hands, holding himself spread open. Hanzo rumbles in appreciation and his hands greedily grope at Jesse’s ass before giving it an affectionate smack.

“You look an absolute treat,” Hanzo praises, settling over Jesse in order to mount him, “Stunning. Gorgeous.  _ My _ husband.  _ Mine.” _

“Yours,” Jesse agrees, “Now _ please _ get on with it.”

Hanzo hums in consideration before he adjusts himself to slip not inside Jesse but between those lightly furred thighs. Jesse growls in annoyance but Hanzo leans down and bites one of Jesse’s pointed ears and tugs it a little meanly. Jesse then complies, shuffling so Hanzo’s cock is nestled perfectly between his thick thighs. Hanzo begins to happily rut between them, getting Jesse’s fur tacky with precome. It feels divine on the slick heated skin of Hanzo’s cock.

“Payback for teasing me yesterday,” Hanzo explains, leaning over Jesse as much as possible and licking his cheek with his long tongue.

Jesse grumbles but he rolls his hips back against Hanzo’s movements all the same. Soon he’s reaching a hand up to tug at Hanzo’s antlers, pulling him to further drape himself over Jesse and rest his head on his shoulder. It’s something Hanzo himself does often when Jesse’s buried deep inside him in their shared passion. He never realized how utterly divine it felt to be held close this way. Jesse must love it if he too chooses to do it. Hanzo files the knowledge away for later, nuzzling his cheek against Jesse’s and purring deep. 

He’s teased Jesse long enough.

Jesse whines in bliss when Hanzo pulls back enough and lines himself up to sink in deep into his husband. Hanzo has to dig his claws into the grass on either side of Jesse just to calm himself long enough so he will last long enough to bring his husband to completion. Hanzo shuffles himself to aim his own hips to drive very pointedly against Jesse’s prostate. Below him, Jesse howls in pleasure and drives himself back against Hanzo’s thrusts. He can feel the base of his cock swelling, the slowly growing knot starting to catch on Jesse’s rim. It’s not long before Hanzo’s knot catches and all he can do is grind deep into Jesse. Right into Jesse’s prostate just as Jesse has done many times for Hanzo. He showers Jesse in kisses as he does so. 

Jesse babbles incoherent sentences until he’s silenced by his own orgasm, going still under Hanzo save for minute twitches. Hanzo snarls as Jesse clenches down around him, continuing to grind into Jesse’s body until it becomes too much and Hanzo muffles a roar into Jesse’s mane. Hanzo has enough presence of mind to gently cradle Jesse close and flop them both over onto their sides so he doesn’t crush Jesse under him. 

Hanzo dozes in the warmth of the greenhouse, nuzzling Jesse affectionately every chance he gets. Both of them rumbling deep, comforting purrs for their beloved. Hanzo even finds himself moved to groom Jesse by some unknown instinct. When his knot has gone down enough, Hanzo even has Jesse roll over so he may lazily lap at Jesse’s neck and collarbone for said grooming, his split tail flicking behind him in utter contentment. 

Sadly, it is shortly after that when the transformation ends, and Hanzo finds himself back in his human form in Jesse’s arms. He hums thoughtfully and cuddles close into Jesse’s warmth.

“We should take some of those fruits home,” Hanzo murmurs, threading his fingers through Jesse’s mane.

Jesse rumbles a loud purr that’s accompanied by an eager nod.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my Twitter [Angstgremlin](https://twitter.com/Angstgremlin)


End file.
